


Working Too Hard

by KWinchester95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Smut, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWinchester95/pseuds/KWinchester95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of hunting, Dean refuses to take a break. You try and persuade him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Too Hard

It had been a hard week, case after case, problem after problem. You and the boys were exhausted, and at the end of the week you all headed to Bobby’s house for a day to rest and maybe find another case to work on. The Impala was having a few minor problems throughout the week, which drove Dean up the wall. You and Sam could barely notice them, but apparently they were obvious to Dean at least, he knew the car inside and out. You woke up late, around noon maybe. You turned around surprised to not see Dean next to you with his arms wrapped around you. You got up and got dressed, going to find Dean. You peeked in the other guest room to see if Sam was still in bed, and he was. You walked downstairs quietly to not wake sleeping Bobby on the couch. You looked out the window and saw Dean working on the Impala in the shop. You rolled your eyes and thought “He is working himself too hard.” You turned around to go the kitchen and grabbed a beer for Dean, knowing he would appreciate it. You walked out the front door and walked towards Dean.

He looked up from under the hood of the car, wiping his hands off with a towel. “Morning, babe.” He said kissing you. “Morning.” You said handing him the beer. “Thanks,” He said as he opened it. “How long have you been awake?” You asked him hoping it was only an hour or so. “Since five.” He replied nonchalantly, shrugging as he began working under the hood again. “Dean,” You sighed “you need to start getting more sleep, we didn’t get in until maybe two last night. Plus on top of that its been a long-ass week. You’re gonna kill yourself. Take a break every once in awhile, it’s okay.”You crossed your arms. “Y/N, if I take a break, nothing will get done, we’re back on the road tomorrow, so the car has to be fixed.” he said “You didn’t have to get up at five to do it though, you could have at least allowed yourself a bit more sleep.” you said in a concerned tone. 

He stood up and looked at you “I don’t want you to worry about me babe, I’m fine, I promise, and if anythings going to kill me it’s not going to be hard work.” You looked at the dark circles under his eyes “I know, just promise me you’ll relax sometimes.” you said walking up to him, putting your hands on your chest and wrapping them around his neck. “You know, I could use a break right now.” He said as he groped your ass as you kissed him deeply. Dean picked you up as he leaned against the impala kissing you. Your tongues wrestled for entry into each others mouths, until Dean’s finally won, exploring the inside of your mouth. Dean opened the passenger’s side to the Impala, them practically threw you in as he came in, shut the door and hovered over you. He brushed the hair out of your face and kissed you sloppily. You tugged at his shirt, begging him to take it off. He did as he unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off of you. He sucked on your neck, taking off your shirt and unclasping your bra, throwing them into the back seat. He massaged one of your breasts, bringing his mouth down to the other one, gently sucking on it, leaving love marks everywhere as you moaned quietly in pleasure. You pulled on the belt loops of his jeans, indirectly telling him to take them off. He got your signal and took off his jeans and boxers revealing his hard length, moving another hand to your hips, sliding your underwear off of you. He hardly gave you any warning before thrusting deep inside of you pulling it inside and out of you. “Dean, faster.” You moaned loudly digging your nails into his back, as he picked up and speed, making you scream out his name. The Impala’s windows were fogging up, the car shaking side to side. As Dean thrusted his massive dick in and out of you. You felt your orgasm pool up inside your stomach as Dean hit your G-spot. “Right there.” You whimpered out as he began to thrust harder inside you, signifying he was close also. Dean thrust into you with more force each time, until finally you climaxed with a load moan, with Dean following close behind you, leaving you both shaking and out of breath. After you both caught your breath you redressed yourselves, getting out of the steamy interior of the Impala. “I couldn’t ask for any better of a break.” Dean said to you as you rolled your eyes. 

“Seriously though, take a break Winchester.” You said fake glaring at him and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! I post most of my fics on Tumblr though! 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed:)!


End file.
